


Office Hours Are by Appointment Only

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: A Commendable Dedication to Academia [1]
Category: Iron Man (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, Companionable Snark, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Snark, Teasing, they love each other a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki is late to date night, so Tony wrangles a deal out of him. If they fuck in the office and all will be forgiven.Loki is only too happy to agree.





	Office Hours Are by Appointment Only

**Author's Note:**

> prof porn prof porn prof porn  
> lemme tell you now that im in college and have professors who have by apptmnt office hours, this was really weird to write, bc i wasnt in college when i started it  
> so this has been in the works for a few months and i hope yall still like it!! started the au when i saw beardy tom w glasses and it snowballed from there lkshdf [ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny) helped me figure out some later installments for the series that i hope to make of this so go read her stuff and thank her too!

Loki tried not to stay on campus late on a regular basis. Unfortunately  the amount of coursework he assigned made it necessary and being at home was too distracting sometimes, so stay late he must.

That wasn't to say that the distractions wouldn't come to him.

A knock on his office door, wasn't exactly surprising when recent circumstances were taken into account.

“Babe, what's taking you so long? You were supposed to be home hours ago.”

Recent circumstances like having a new fiancé.

Grimacing and glancing at his watch, Loki couldn't stop himself from swearing under his breath. He hadn't realized quite how late it had gotten.

“Anthony, darling, I'm so sorry, I was caught up in grading the last of their latest essays and— oh, lord.” Loki was babbling as he stood and shuffled the last few papers together. Pushing up his glasses, he thought that really, if need be, he could always grade them at home, much as he'd rather relax and spend time with Tony.

“Hey, Loki, honey, it's ok,” he said, crossing the room and standing behind Loki to wrap his arms around him in a soothing embrace. “I was getting a little worried is all. I think you left your phone on silent again.”

“Dammit,” Loki muttered, leaning back into Tony. “I really am sorry, darling. I know it was supposed to be our date night tonight.” Turning around in Tony’s arms, Loki shifted until he could cradle his face in his hands. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Leaning into the touch, Tony gave a lopsided grin. “Well, there is that one thing I’ve been asking about for a while now.”

Expression falling flat, Loki stared at Tony over his glasses, unamused. “I’m not letting you build and launch a small rocket at the house. That’s what the university lab is for, Anthony.”

“But it would take too long to build it here!” Tony whined, still put out over Loki’s disallowance of potential rocket building. However, a smirk spread across his face far faster than normal after one of their smaller disagreements. “And anyway, that’s not what I was talking about. I was talking about the other thing.”

Loki could feel the blush spreading across his face like wildfire. “Anthony, no, our jobs—”

“Will be fine,” Tony interrupted. “It’s late, there's almost no one on campus, and we are already here after all.” He looked something approaching hopeful and Loki couldn't bring himself to let his Tony down again tonight.

Especially since it wasn't something that Tony alone wanted.

Biting his lip, Loki stepped back till the backs of his thighs hit the edge of his desk, which with a bit of hindsight seemed to be the perfect height for what they were thinking of doing. Unwilling to let him go, Tony let himself be dragged forward the short few steps. When they hit the desk, he pressed himself closer, aligning their hips in exactly the right way.

Tony’s smirk grew, and he reached up to loosen Loki’s tie enough to slip it over his head. Dropping it on the desk, he slowly began to unbutton Loki's shirt, looking into his eyes the entire time.

Loki knew his blush was growing deeper by the second, but what he didn't know was whether it was from embarrassment or arousal— or maybe some combination of the two. Tony always managed to get him “up and ready for action” as it were, but his office door didn't like to stay locked at the best of times. Plus his students knew he kept odd hours even if they hadn't scheduled a meeting. Therefore it was more than a little likely that someone could walk in.

“Do you know how delicious you look like this?” Tony asked. “All flushed and nervous like you're worried someone is going to catch you with your hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.”

“Well, I can hope it’s more of a euphemism than a metaphor soon,” Loki replied.

Tony stopped fiddling with the last few buttons on his shirt to lean forward and laugh into the crook of his neck. “We’re about to fuck and you decide to make grammar jokes.”

“All part of my charm,” Loki said, sliding his own arms around Tony to be able to grab at his delicious ass. “And it wasn't a grammar joke, those are both figures of speech. I was only capitalizing on the opportunity you left me.”

Nuzzling into his neck and dragging kisses across his sensitive skin, Tony murmured, “I love you.”

Pressing kisses of his own into his fiancé’s hair, Loki pressed him closer, needing the contact in the surprisingly tender moment.

Until Tony bit him.

“Ow!” He yelped, flinching back, almost making his glasses slip off his face. “What was that for?”

“While you may be fine with not taking the risk and having some amazing sex, I came here on a side-quest to the main mission and I am not going back without my loot.” Emphasizing his point, Tony’s hand wandered to the erection that Loki had been ignoring for the sake of propriety. It had been a bit of a last ditch effort to get out of the possibility of getting in trouble. Pretending that someone could walk in versus the actuality of it was a vaster difference than Loki anticipated. He may or may not have been disappointed in himself for not minding as much as he should have.

“Anthony, I love you, but biting me is not the way to get me to do what you want.”

“Past evidence has taught me differently, you know,” Tony said, dragging his teeth in a much more pleasurable way than before, forcing Loki to eat his words as he tried to hold back a moan. “And as the practical scientist I am, I am always gathering and compiling evidence.”

Loki wasn’t so foolhardy as to try and lie to himself that Tony’s intelligence wasn't arousing— but when it was used against him? Unfair. All he had were long passages full of unintelligible words memorized. Tony had original thoughts and formulas and experiments running through his head on a daily basis, all at the speed of light.

Back to the subject at hand, however— and oh was it ever, with Tony rubbing and squeezing his cock through his slacks. Loki would never be able to look his dry-cleaner in the face again after this. Not that there hadn’t been questionable stains on their clothing before, but never in such a telling spot.

And then Tony bit him again, but this time it was in exactly the right spot with exactly the right amount of pressure. Loki let out a gasp and thrust into Tony’s palm and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid this anymore. And he _did_ want to do it, but what if someone walked in? He didn’t know if he could live with the embarrassment.

But, alas, fuck that notion, because what he wanted to do right now was get fucked over his desk until he couldn’t see straight.

“T-Tony,” Loki whimpered, and he could feel Tony’s smug grin against his skin at getting him to do “The Thing” as he called it. Before, Loki wasn’t usually one to make wonton noises during sex but with Tony—

Tony managed to make him fall back into his arms and lose all functionality because he “killed his brain so hard with sex”— Tony’s words, obviously, not Loki’s. Loki’s version had been much more eloquent, but then Tony had done something and to this day Loki couldn’t remember the exact phrasing. So improper grammar and giggling and smugness had stayed. And so did Loki’s slipping up and calling his Anthony “Tony” during sex. Like Tony would give that up for the _world_.

“Yes, my lovely Loki?” Tony crooned, finally moving to undo his pants with one hand.

“Asshole,” Loki muttered, his breathlessness ruining the insult. Truly, his retaliation was nothing less than fair. So what if tickling someone’s ribs wasn’t supposed to be sexy? It was like the transitive property of mathematics— if integer a equaled integer b, and integer b equaled integer c, then integer a and c were also equal. The same applied to Tony— a laughing Tony was a beautiful Tony, and a beautiful Tony was a sexy Tony, so in his goddamn opinion, a laughing Tony was a sexy Tony. Take that Geometry I. He may not remember much, but he did remember that.

Squirming away from his wiggling fingers, Tony ducked his head down and bit a line across his collarbone. He paid special attention to the hollow of his throat by swirling his tongue through the gathering sweat there, licking up the salt like it was the sweetest delicacy. Moving his other hand to drag through Loki’s hair, Tony angled his head so that he could suck a line of hickies down his throat. Combine that with the subtle rocking together of their hips that Tony had introduced, along with a just-this-side-of too dry palm on his cock, and Loki already felt like he was ready to blow. But that wasn't what they were here for.

“Please tell me you brought lube,” Loki said, panting.

“What do you take me for?” Tony said, his goatee scratching Loki in all the best ways. “You know I’ve wanted this for a while, did you think I wouldn’t come into this prepared?”

“Well you aren’t a boy scout, and you’re almost never prepared, so how was I supposed to know?”

“How about the fact that I’ve been asking for this for months?” Tony said, chuckling. He pulled back from Loki’s neck and he did not, he did _not_ , let out a mewl of disappointment at the loss. “I wouldn't have missed the opportunity for the world.”

“So what,” Loki started, before a particularly strong roll of Tony’s hips derailed his train of thought. “Uh, what, what you're telling me is that you’ve had a bottle of lube and a condom in your pocket every time you’ve come to visit me in my office?”

“Not every time,” Tony said, and finally, finally, they were kissing.

Kissing Tony wasn't something Loki thought he would ever be able to get used to— all slick tongue and bruising lips and tugging teeth. It was overwhelming in the best of ways.

Losing himself in the motion, Loki almost didn’t notice when Tony went to remove his hand from his trousers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Loki whined, thrusting his hips forward in a futile attempt to keep Tony’s hand trapped between their bodies.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Tony scolded. “Haven’t you always said you wanted to get fucked over this desk of yours?”

“Yes, but Tony,” Loki said, “I want to come now.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but boohoo for you.” And with that, Tony finished extricating his hand, and made for his pocket, intent on whatever bottle he had secreted away.

“I hate you,” Loki muttered, pouting in a most convincing way.

Not falling for his tricks, Tony dropped a kiss to the corner of his mouth and said, “I highly doubt that seeing as not even 15 minutes ago you said you loved me.” He pulled back, smirk back in place. “Now my dear, turn around for me if you would?”

Grinding his hips forward, Loki did nothing of the sort.

Tony was not amused. “Loki, come on.”

“You haven't even undone your trousers!” Loki said, prim and proper as usual. “I’m just making sure you're interested in the proceedings.”

“Whenever the proceedings involve you, you know I’m interested,” Tony replied. “Now please, for the love of Tesla, turn around so we can screw over your desk.”

“Fine,” Loki groused, lacking any real heat, however. “But this better live up to all the hype you’ve been trying to convince me it has.” Yet, his haughtiness was betrayed by how quickly he turned and leaned down across his desk, resting his weight on his forearms.

“Eager now, aren’t we?” Tony asked, running his hands down Loki’s sides before settling on his hips.

“I am, I don’t know about you however, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Take-My-Time-For-Once-In-My-Life.”

“Oi,” Tony said, tugging his slacks down. “Enough with the attitude, alright?”

Pressing his bare ass against Tony’s still denim-clad erection, Loki said, “I’ll be done with the attitude when you’re done fucking me.” Turning his head to the side and looking back over his shoulder, he smiled saccharine sweet. “And then I’ll make you pay for making me wait so long.”

“Likely story.”

Loki was pretty sure that the sound of Tony unbuckling his belt was actually a chorus of angels. The sound of the zipper sliding down? The literal voice of God from on high.

To say the least, it was a religious experience.

When calloused fingers dragged across his skin for the first time in what felt like ages, Loki thought he might come from that alone. He didn’t, but it was really that good. The rough pads of Tony’s fingers catching on the smooth skin of his ass was a feeling that they both enjoyed, in all honesty. In a variety of ways.

Now though, it was getting in the way of what Loki wanted— and what he wanted was Tony inside of him.

Fumbling around at his side, Loki managed to find and grab the bottle of lube and shoved it back at Tony. “Take the damn lube and use it or else.”

“Not yet,” he said and picked up the condom that had been next to it.

Taking both from Loki, Tony snapped open the lid, the noise almost louder than their breaths had been. “You are bossy today, did you know?” And then, quick as he pleased, he pressed a finger into Loki’s hole.

With a solid sounding thunk, Loki’s head dropped to his desk till his forehead rested between his forearms. Shivers ran through his frame and he twitched under Tony’s hands.

“You are evil,” he muttered, trying to sound angry. Alas, he and Tony both knew that lately he only really got angry at the latter if he ate the last of the chocolate ice cream. Did it have anything to do with their recent engagement? Hell yes, and Tony took great joy in that fact, both from being engaged to the love of his life and the extra ice cream.

Everything was made better with ice cream, especially when one’s partner had a bit of a temperature kink.

Tony chuckled. “And here I thought you loved me.”

“I do,” Loki said, his statement turning into a moan as Tony snuck in another finger and searched out his prostate.

Taking in shuddering breath, he tried to lift his head up so as to not be forced to mumble into the top of his desk, but another finger snuck inside of him.

It was a dreadful and exciting pleasure all at once.

“It's what you get for making me wait,” Tony said, pumping his fingers in and out of Loki at a pace that had him keening. “I had plans for you tonight and you managed to wreck them as much as I'm about to wreck you in a few minutes.”

And just like that, with a wicked twist of his fingers inside of him, Loki knew he was seconds away from coming.

His hips jerked forward, rutting into thin air, before stopping as one of Tony’s hands tightened on his waist, stopping any further movements in their tracks.

“T-Tony, please,” Loki said, voice cracking under the strain of everything that was happening to him right now.

Tony hummed for a short beat. “Please what? Please let you come?”

“Yes,” Loki said, almost outright sobbing.

“I thought you wanted me inside you though.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope.” And Loki swore he could hear the shit-eating grin that had to be plastered across Tony’s face.

His cock ached. It legitimately ached. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard and left so wanting and it was killing him. He could feel the muscles of his ass clenching around Tony's fingers but they weren't enough. They weren't thick enough, weren't long enough.

A sudden stroke to his cock had him jerking forward once more, his hips unfettered and Tony’s fingers almost slid out of him at the motion. And that simply wouldn't do. Loki tilted his hips back towards Tony and the fingers inside him but it was futile— Tony had decided that Loki was prepared enough. While Loki couldn't agree more, he wanted to come now, not in fifteen minutes, like Tony likely planned.

After a lingering press of his thumb against Loki’s hole, he heard Tony rip open the condom and presumably roll it on. The sound of him squeezing more lube out of the small bottle, the wet squelching noises a preview for what was to come was usually far from arousing. Tony’s breath finally quickening behind him, and the wet noises as he stroked his cock to cover every inch of it with the slick liquid. Loki felt another pulse of heat shoot down towards his groin at the sounds.

At this point, Loki didn't know what he would do when Tony finally decided to get on with it as it were. Come immediately? Absolutely a possibility at this point.

He ended up not, though mostly by virtue of Tony being just the slightest bit sadistic in all the right ways and at all the right times.

As he pushed into him slowly, carefully, Loki hoped for one bright moment that Tony would let him come right away, and maybe be appeased with a blowjob. This, of course, did not happen.

Instead, Loki’s more secret desires were fulfilled.

Just as the head of Tony’s cock brushed against his already sensitive prostate, instead of moving his hand to stroke Loki to completion like the nice fiancé he was, he went to pinch his balls. Hard.

Loki howled. He couldn't help himself. The mixture of pleasure and pain was the only thing that could have staved off his orgasm at that moment.

“There he is,” Tony breathed. “There’s the man I love to see in my bed.”

“Hnn,” was all Loki could say in reply. What else could Tony expect of him when he was doing that?

 

“Oh come on darling, you know I love to hear your voice.”

Loki was panting. “I,” he said, gulping in air as fast as he could take it in. “Would not be saying very nice things right now, you must know that.”

“Oh,” Tony said, and there was that damned smugness again. “But that means I’m doing an absolute damn fine job. Doesn't look like I’m doing that right now, though, what with you getting your lovely vocabulary back.”

And with a sharp thrust of Tony’s hips, said vocabulary was gone again, as both the air and his thoughts were knocked out of him.

Loki knew that hadn't been what Tony had meant to do. As he lay there gasping for air for a different reason now, Loki knew Tony was planning on being his worry-wart self and do something that Loki didn't want. Namely, stop fucking him.

Pulling out, Tony cursed. “Shit, fuck, Loki are you alright?”

And there it was.

Loki only whined in response and swung his arm uncomfortably far back to try and grab Tony and pull him close again.

“Hey, no, you need to tell me if you’re alright,” Tony said firmly.

Letting out a sigh, Loki turned to look over his shoulder and level a capital-L Look at his partner. “Tony, light of my life, I am fine. We both know you’ve done worse and I've enjoyed it. Hitting the desk a little harder than I would have if I hip-checked it by accident is nothing.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, something that Loki resented to an extreme. After all, Tony had stolen that expression from him, and he did not appreciate having it turned back on him.

“Tony, I promise, I’m fine.” A wicked smirk now flashing across his own face, Loki pushed his hips back until skin met skin, and he knew he had won. Tony’s erection was far from flagging, and he was going to get what was promised to him.

“Now, love, if you don't start making good on your promises, this is never happening again, and it won't be because you treated me a little roughly.”

Tony finally capitulated. Loki could feel it in the way the gentle hand that had been stroking his side in a soothing manner turned possessive, digging his fingers into his hips just enough to leave red marks that would last for at least a few minutes. Nothing that would leave bruises, at least not yet. Who knew if they would make an appearance in the next few moments though?

However, that was all besides the point. Tony finally pushed forward once more and began the slow and thorough fucking he had been promising for what felt like hours. At the promised action, Loki let his baser instincts take over in the way that his partner loved so dearly.

To say the least, Tony was good at fucking. His control? Ironclad. His pace and rhythm? Absolute perfection. Loki was damn lucky in so many ways.

Not at the moment though. He wanted to draw this out since this was something of a one time opportunity, but within what felt like minutes he was teetering on the edge, panting, his forehead thumping down onto the desk with every thrust.

It was all too much.

One of Tony’s hands ran up his chest, bunching up his shirt on its way to torture his nipples, and oh but that was playing dirty. Doing that when he was this close?

“Now, babe,” Tony said. “I can tell you’re close, those pretty groans you’re giving me, and the way you’re clenching around me? Oh, darling, you’ve got to be bursting.”

Loki’s eyes clenched shut and he nodded frantically. _Please_ , he thought but didn't say. _Please, please, please._

The hand that had been wandering his torso slowly dipped towards his cock, and he couldn't help himself. Fis hips twitched forward towards the very welcome touch, and he heard Tony chuckle behind him.

“ _Please,_ ” he groaned, giving in at last to the pleasure coursing through him.

 

Seemingly when he least expected it, Tony touched him at last, skimming his fingers over his length at first, then grasping it firmly. Loki was left to feel a gathering heat in his groin and at the base of his spine. Pleasure rolled through his body, strong as a tidal wave, and Loki was helpless to stop it.

Tony leaned across his back, carefully moving so as to not stop thrusting, or lose his grip on Loki’s cock, and whispered, “ _come,”_ in his ear, and Loki obeyed, only too happy to comply.

He felt himself jerk in Tony’s hand, who likely as not was just letting him come all across his desk. Hopefully, nothing vitally important was ruined.

Basking in the bliss of orgasm, he almost didn't notice that Tony had yet to come. Oh, he could feel him shaking behind him, trying to control himself and not hurt Loki, but that was far from coming.

“You ha-haven't come,” Loki managed to get out, proud of himself for not mangling the words.

Tony huffed his amusement, blowing strands of Loki’s hair away from his neck in the meantime. “Yeah, though I have to say that is pretty obvious  since I’m hard as a rock and inside of you.”

“You can keep going,” Loki said, face going red. It wasn't to say that he was super into overstimulation but. On some occasions, who was he to turn it down?

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Tony said, grinding his hips forward nonetheless as if he was helpless against the proposition.

“Please?” Loki asked, turning to look under his eyelashes at Tony.

Tony let out a groan as he drew back. The starburst of pain and pleasure that lit up the back of his eyelids that was the thrust forward was divine in a way that was impossible to explain. He let his forehead drop down to the desktop and moaned, long and low, desperately hoping there were no students outside the room.

The head of Tony’s cock brushed against his prostate and heat ran through his veins at the sensation. “Please,” he mumbled, not sure what he was asking for. “Tony, _please_.”

“What do you want, huh?” Tony crooned with a new thrust. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Loki chanted. “Yes, Tony, please.”

“Think I can get you to come again?”

Against all odds, Loki felt his cock twitching against thin air. “Prob-probably,” he said, his panting breaking the word into two pieces.

“Let’s make that a certainly shall we?” Tony said and dragged his hand back towards Loki’s cock.

“Oh _god,_ ” Loki groaned, lightning sparks alighting across his nerves as Tony’s hand stroked across his cock.

“Now, now, I’m not god, you know this,” Tony said, mocking Loki even as he continued to fuck him. “What’s my name?”

“Tony,” Loki whined, grinding into all the touches that he was giving him. “Tony, Tony, Tony.”

“That’s it,” Tony said and gave a wicked twist at the head of Loki’s cock.

Loki cried out, his hips frotting against Tony’s hand in such a way that he almost lost the cock inside of him. “Please, please, more,” he said. “Please, Tony, I need more.”

“You got it, babe.”

Tony set a punishing pace, one that had Loki gasping for more. His hips and his hand synced up to drive Loki insane and it was doing the job well.

The pain soon melted into hot pleasure, something that seared through him with every stroke, something that had him muffling his yells into his fist every other thrust.

Tony’s rhythm finally faltered, started stuttering as he drew closer to his finish and Loki was as well. A just this side of too tight swipe down his cock and his second orgasm was torn from him, Tony following soon after in the wake of his muscles clenching down.

“God, fuck, Loki,” he groaned, leaning down over his back as he came. The hand on his hip gripped tight, sure to leave bruises for when he next looked.

“I’m not god, you know that,” Loki panted, a grin on his face that only grew when Tony swatted at his ass.

“Sass master,” Tony said, tone implying it was a dirty word.

“I’m a master now, am I?” Loki asked.

It wasn't the sweetest of afterglows, but it was theirs.

“I did _not_ say that,” Tony replied, finally drawing out of Loki, making sure to take the condom with him and not drip come all over the place along the way.

He tied it off and pitched it in the waste bin beneath Loki’s desk quick to take the wet wipes he had also stashed in his pocket before his little field trip and wipe Loki clean of the lube trailing down Loki’s inner thigh.

“Was that good, babe?” He finally asked, fingers lingering on Loki’s skin.

Loki stood up and pulled his pants up. “Yes, love, it was wonderful,” he said, turning around and pecking Tony on the cheek.

Tony grinned and joined their mouths in a searching kiss. “Ready to go home?” He asked after breaking it off.

“Of course, my love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!  
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
